Angel
by MoonyFaced
Summary: Tom the leader of the demons was searching for his mate. Its time to find him. SLASH TMR/HP or LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was only demons and angels. There was no mixture between these races.

Until one day there was a birth. A birth of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother, a demon and his father, an angel. He was an abomination. He was hated and ridiculed. Neither the head of the angels, Albus Dumbledore, or the head of the demons Gellert Grindelwald wanted anything to do with him. So at the ripe age of 19 Tom decided that he needed to take the place of the ruler of the demons.

Now you are wondering how he did it. It was simple enough. He knew that Albus absolutely hated Gellert with his whole being. When a war started Tom only had to wait. Even though Gellert was leader of the demons he had always been a kind enough person not to go behind other peoples backs. But Albus however was not afraid to do just that. So when Gellert lost the war there needed to be another person to rule the demons.

There was a competition whoever won all of the challenges was going to be the new leader of the demons. After about a year of fights Tom had finally won. When asked the name of the new leader he responded with a name he had made up as a child. Lord Voldemort.

Every leader of each side always has a mate. It may take years to find them but they always do exist. After Toms tenth year as leader he finally felt his mate be born. He didn't know who that mate was or what they looked like, he just knew that his mate was alive. And that there would be hell to pay if he couldn't find said mate.

­

Harry was born into a loving family, his mother, Lily Potter, and father, James Potter, were two of the most well known people in the land of the angels. So when they died no one but Albus was allowed to decide his fate. Albus knew that Harry was going to be very powerful, even more so than him, so he decided to put Harry in a home where he would be beaten into submission whenever something wrong happened.

He had the perfect candidate. Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Petunia and Lily, though sisters, hated each other. Albus had no doubts that Harry would be hated there and be punished for his mothers doings.

­

Harry has always wondered why angels were so very cruel.

His "Aunt" and "Uncle" were always, well, not good to him. Every day he was awoken to 4:30 sharp. He was to make breakfast for the three family members and when they were done he could have what was left. Then he was to complete the list of chores left by his aunt. The list was to be completed by the time that his uncle got home or else he would be beaten and then sent to his cupboard without another "meal."

Harry knew that what they were doing was wrong but who could he go to? When he went to his teachers they just glared at him and walked away. Even when the great Albus Dumbledore came to his school, he did nothing when Harry told him about what was happening. He just smiled, gave him a lemon drop, patted him on the head, and said "My dear boy, theres no way that it can be that bad."

Yep this is just a story that was in my head for a while so I decided to type it up. Tell me what you think the next chapter should involve, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like forever that Harry was trapped in the land of the angels but he finally got an escape. There was a field trip to the land of the humans that day. He was very excited. He was going to be there with only himself, no Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. It was a school trip. It was made so the Angels would see what humans of today were like.

Half way through the field trip harry thought that he had heard something. Following the noise in to a forest (humans today called it woods or something.) There was swishing of leaves and breaking sticks and harry was starting to get nervous. "Hello? Is someone here?" He heard laughter, not quite evil laughter just mischievous. Next thing he remembered was a pale aristocratic looking face in front of his and then nothing.

Tom was not very happy when he was called back to the land of the demons. He was in the land of the humans when he thought he smelt his mate then it suddenly disappeared. Directly after that he was called by Sirius. Sirius _Black. _

The blacks served the Leaders of the Demons for many years. But for those years most of them were insane. Finally one who was _slightly_ sane was born. Sirius Black. He was one of the few people who didn't fear him and was not afraid to get in his face. It was a great relief from the other blacks who would never look him in the eye. Which was why Sirius was involved in the search for his mate.

You see every person with a mate had a certain smell that matched their mates. Sirius had a wonderful sense of smell (Tom thought that it was from his boyfriend Remus) so tom had Sirius smell him and help him look for his mate.

Anyway, back to tom not being happy. He stormed in to his dining hall and when he saw Sirius he froze. Not because of Sirius, no. It was because of the person in Sirius' arms. The boy, no not boy the young man was beautiful. But he seemed sad even though he was sleeping. It also seemed as though he was going to have a nightmare.

Sirius gave the young man a sad smile. He knew this boy was abused and he knew that Tom wouldn't be happy when he noticed and he WOULD notice. He also knew when he found out then people would die.

This young man was an angel meaning that this would lead to a war. He knew that he was an angel because he never saw him before in the land of the demons and the young man wouldn't have seen or heard him looking around if he was a human.

Sirius was worried about this upcoming war but right now he was more worried about the young man in his arms. He could feel this boy ribs through his clothes. The person who did this would not only have to face Tom but him as well.

When the young man started having a nightmare he started to get nervous. He looked at Tom pleadingly and said "I don't know what to do!"

Tom looked at his mate as though he might break. He carefully lifted him from Sirius' arms and gently placed him on the floor. He took the young mans hand in his and gripped it. It was thin, thinner then his. Tom quickly looked at the rest of his mate. What he saw made him sad and angry. Who had dared abuse and neglect his mate.

But even though abused his mate was still beautiful. His hair was so black that it shined blue. His skin was pale, not so much that he looked sick, no a natural pale. He wondered what his eyes would look like. Well, he would find out in a second when his mate woke up.

Yep well I think this isn't nearly as crappy as my other stories. What do you think. Oh and please review. Even though I'm not one of those people who insists on a certain number of reviews I would still like some. Oh and by the way FLAMES WILL BE USED ON MY BROTHER! Would you also look at my deviantart? Type in deviantart DOT com then search hakari3456 tell me what you think of my other work would ya?

hakari3456


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Harry saw when he woke up was a pale face and red eyes. Eyes widening in fear he backed away. Uncle Vernon said if anyone saw how weak he was that they would kill him. Harry was scared. He didn't want to die.

–

–

Tom however was sad at first. When he saw the young man jump away he thought that the young man didn't want to be near him. Then he realized that the young man was scared.

He moved away and said in a soft calming voice "I'm not going to hurt you you know." The man seemed to calm down and said in a hose voice "I'm Harry." Tom sighed in relief it seemed Harry was calmer now. He said in that same soft voice "Tom."

Tom feared Harry's reaction. What if Harry ran away knowing who he was.

–

–

Harry stared at Tom. Tom didn't look evil. He didn't feel evil either. You see Harry was... different. He had the ability to sense peoples intentions. Tom was kind, caring, and misunderstood. Harry decided that he was safe here. For now.

Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would find him, he always did. The first time Harry ran away he was found within the day. After that he got one of the worst beatings of his life and he (literally) didn't eat anything in a week.

But Harry decided to take advantage of the safety he had while he had it.

–

–

Meanwhile Sirius was watching from the sidelines. He saw Harry's fear, he saw Tom's calming effect. He also saw Harry getting lost in memories. He walked over to Harry and said "You will be safe here, we will make sure of it."

Sirius saw Harry nod.

Sirius looked to Tom and said, softly so Harry wouldn't hear him, "Are you going to tell him?" Tom shook his head.

–

–

Harry looked at the men in interest and observed them both. The man who's name he didn't know was dark. But in a good way. He had hair darker then his, but with tan skin. He had silver and blue eyes. He was very tall compared to Harry's 5ft 2 frame. He had to be at least 5ft 10. He looked 30 at most.

Tom was, well, really handsome he had redish brown hair pale skin and red eyes. Harry couldn't tell his age. He stood at an imposing 6ft frame at least. But Harry didn't feel scared at all. In fact he felt warm and safe.

–

–

"Harry," Tom said softly. "We should probably get you out of here. Where would you like to go?" Tom watched Harry's eyes carefully. Nothing. He saw nothing...

Harry opened his mouth and said quietly "As long as I don't have to go back with the angels I'm fine here with the demons."

Tom smiled.

–

–

Yep chapter three I love you readers and I know you exist! So do me a favor and tell me what to improve as I know I'm not the best of writers. Oh once again FLAMES WILL BE USED ON MY BROTHER! Though I wouldn't understand why you would read this far and THEN flame me... Then again when has hatred ever been logical.

And heres' a quote to keep in mind "Well dear, I figure that if I'm going to hell anyway I might as well have fun on the way down." Use it I know I do.


	4. Chapter 4

After Tom left, Harry looked around the room that he was placed in. It was very large and dark.

Harry liked it. There was a black couch by the bed. There were book shelves covering all the walls. Thankfully though, there was a ladder so that Harry didn't have to climb up the shelves to get to the top shelf if he wanted a book up there.

Harry pulled down the book called Angel, Demon, or something more and he started reading. Sitting the book was rather good. Ok Harry lied, it was awesome.

That is until he was nearly scared to death. A guy who looked to be around his age entered. He was average height, with white blond hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He was holding a plate with what looked to be, soup?

Why was he carrying soup? The guy looked at harry and muttered "This food is for you. I'm Draco." Harry moved over and said quietly, "Thank you Draco, will you come sit with me?" Draco looked at him like he was crazy. Harry looked at him curiously.

–

–

Draco didn't understand. Why did the mate of Voldemort want him to eat with him? Not that he wasn't handsome. Draco knew that he was handsome. Blaise told him that he was all the time. Back to the matter at hand. Who was this Harry?

–

–

Harry was confused though, when Draco sat with him, Draco kept looking at him strangely. Harry swallowed and said "You know if you look away I won't dissipate." Draco seemed to snap out of it. "Sorry. You know, your a very strange person." Harry had a bittersweet look on his face and didn't respond.

Harry knew that already. He was strange, a freak, he could go on but he would not.

–

–

Later on after Harry was done someone had walked in. They didn't notice that though because they were to busy debating over what was better milk chocolate or white.

Harry was winning with milk chocolate.

They only noticed that someone was there when they heard laughter. Draco knew who it was it was, Sirius. Only he laughed like a dog.

Harry, though, was scared when he heard the laughter until he noticed who it was. He only calmed slightly.

Draco said "Well, my dear Harry, I have to go if you wouldn't mind. My boyfriend misses me." Harry nodded waved slightly and said "Bye."

* * *

Yeah don't really know what to do next so would my readers help me? I have far to many ideas and I would like to have some of yours. But don't hate me if I don't chose yours.

FLAMES WILL BE USED ON... maybe... rude homophobic people?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was getting annoyed. How long, exactly, was Tom planning to keep him locked up in here. Good as the books were, and as interesting as Draco is he needed out.

Harry was pacing back and forth waiting for Draco to show up. When he did Harry walked up to him and said in a contained angry voice "I. Want. Out."

– –

Draco sighed. He knew that this was going to happen eventually. He could see when he walked in that Harry staring longly at the outside. Thats why he asked Voldemort to let him take Harry out with him. Voldemort said fine but gave a look that promised torture if his mate cane back harmed.

Draco sighed "Come on, but do not take this off at any time." While he was tying a silk rope around Harry's wrist. It was really long but that was so Harry could go anywhere he wanted and Draco would never lose him.

Harry followed Draco while occasionally stopping to look at something interesting like he saw a picture that was almost completely black and red but the longer he looked at it the more he saw in the background. He saw a boy in fetal position with a determined look on his face. He saw what looked to be a Grey moon.

Harry might have spent the rest of his time looking at it but Draco tugged his wrist and lead him farther along. Harry noticed the farther they went, the lighter it seemed. Not lighter in color, just lighter in the mood.

He also noticed that there was a smell of food. Brownies, soup, and what might be chocolate. Draco took him past the smell when he felt someone approaching him. The presence seemed familiar and when he sensed it he relaxed sighed contently and started walking towards it.

– –

Draco, though, was getting worried. Harry was leading him towards Tom's room with a glazed look and he seemed to not care about his worried tugs. Draco did not know what Tom's reaction would be to his mate. He didn't really want to be there if it was bad.

Draco doubted it would be though so he gave up on worrying and just let Harry drag him to Tom.

– –

Tom, though, was pacing in his rooms. He was worrying. What if Harry got hurt. What if there was a person that didn't know who Harry was and attacked him.

Tom sat down and sighed. He knew that he worrying unnecessarily but as far as he knew from the books of the previous Leaders of the Demons, all of them were very overprotective over their mated until they actually mated completely. Tom though knew that with he knew about Harry past that it might take a while.

Suddenly he sensed his mate coming closer to his room. Tom felt the urge to get closer to him but he knew that unless he came to him Tom would not be able to see him.

* * *

Flames will be used on

Mell's spineless ex bf (he text messages broke up with her)

My brothers

Marshmallows

rude homophobic people

and finally my father who is under the I,pression that if I have a girlfriend I am not to talk to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!! **

With the combination of stress, depression, and all out bad times I couldn't bring myself to write anything.

Thankfully a friend of mine, Chelsy (no that is not how it is really spelled) read my story and decided to kidnap me to her house where she started to scream at me for leaving this in the dust. Then she calmed down and gave me some ideas.

So I am sorry, and if you want, you can yell at me. Perhaps if you do it loud enough it will be reported on the news and I will know about it... That would be really awesome.

So yeah sorry for tyhe wait and I hope that you can be happy because I stayed up till 7:15 am to do this for you guys.

* * *

Tom waited as patiently as he could, but he was starting to panic. Her felt something was heading twords his mate, and it was not a good thing.

--

--

Draco was in shock, a person just ran past Harry and grabbed him. There was a huge bang and then they were gone, **gone**!

Draco was so shocked that he didn't respond when Voldemort came out. Draco stood there with his eyes wide open until Tom came over and started shaking him roaring "WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" Draco stuttered out a, "Angels! Grabbed, gone!"

--

--

Tom ran to Sirius' room and stated banging on the door. Sirius opened the door quickly and saw Tom shaking in barely controlled anger. "We have a problem."

--

--  
Harry was simply scared shitless. He was placed in what looked to be a dungeon jail cell. He curled into himself and started shaking. It was freezing. He didn't even notice when someone sat next to him.

He only noticed her when she started humming softly. She was a pale person. With eyes that were a cloudy blue. Her hair was blonde, and long with waves. She stopped humming to say in a musical voice, "Hello Harry, I'm Luna."

Harry was still shaking for some time. Luna sat there calmly still humming, and eventually another person walked over to them.

He said to her, "Luna, you need to get back here, with the new one. Preferably before you both freeze to death."Luna looked up to him and said, "Okay Neville, be sure to keep those nargles off." Neville smiled the most heartbreaking smile that you will ever see and helped them move from where they were on the floor.

Eventually Harry calmed down enough for him to look around. The walls were slimy and the floor was rough. The cell had no corners and there was bars to let light in.

Harry knew that he was in the land of the angels.

Who knew that being up here would be so dark?

Luna and Neville sit on either side of him silently, they know that he needs that right now. They know that he is not strong right now. They also know that when he is strong then he can help them.

But for now they sit. Luna hums, and Harry shakes, and Neville smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

In what felt like weeks, but was actually a few days, two more people joined Harry, Luna, and Neville in the cell. Redheaded twins, with a love of pranks that rivaled only the love they had for each other, they went by the names of Fred and George.

Fred was the one who would talk more, while George would be observing the other three. Harry would talk to them about their lives, while Luna would comment here and there, and Neville would join George with the observing.

In one conversation they all learned about how each of the others ended up getting into this mess in the cell.

* * *

Fred and George's little brother Ron was getting tired of being the least important and, in a fit of rage, he told their mother about the relationship that his twin brothers had with each other. His mother reported their relationship to Dumbledore and because Dumbles and his A_rmy of the Flaming Rooster_ didn't like it they ended up getting thrown in.

Neville never knew why he was put here. He lived on a small farm, "With Gran' and my two Uncles," he said this with a new smile on his face, Harry remembered this line the best because it made him think of his uncle, who would just love to kill him right now. Neville said one day he falls asleep outside, and the next day he wakes up in this cell.

Luna's explanation was she was watching her mother in the lab. And her mother died while making a way for the angels to communicate with the humans she was there the chemicals her mother had used fell and her mom slipped, "That must have been the nargles fault." She said dreamily before continuing to say that she was knocked out by the fumes and woke up here.

Harry told them a brief bit of his past but wasn't sure how to say exactly where he was before. So he settled on saying he was at his mates house with a friend and something grabbed him bringing him here. Luna knew he wasn't saying something, but didn't call him out on it.

There was a deafening silence until they all heard something heading to them. Five sets of eyes turned to the cell door. They all widened at the sight of the person before them.

"Why, hello there my dear children."

* * *

I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I know I should have updated and I feel like such a bitch! It's just I've been really depressed lately and the verbal abuse I get from my dad is getting worse on me so I was having some issues with getting something out here that I thought was even worth it. My self esteem is basically negligible. Or even in the negatives.

Flames will be used on umm.... something everyone here hates? I can't think of something.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked at the man at the doorway. My dear children? Dumbledore had no right to say that, not after the abuse he had been through. Why was the man even here? Luna glared at the man and Neville stiffened in what was fear, or even anger.

"Dumbledore." Harry's voice held a quiet and deadly force but Dumbledore ignored it in favor of the smile he tried to keep on his face.

Harry glared as Dumbledore came closer to him. Fred and George were sitting beside him and backed up his glare with their own fierce ones. Dumbledore noticed them and stopped his movements.

"Harry, wouldn't you like to go back to your aunt and uncle's place? I think that they missed you."

Harry clenched his teeth and answered through them, "The only thing that they miss is their punching bag and slave, they don't miss me."

His anger seemed to be useless as Dumbledore kept on smiling that damn smile though it was getting strained with anger.

"Oh, but Harry, you can't stay here! This isn't the right place for a person like you."

"I don't care. If I don't belong here then give me back to Tom. Better yet, let me bring them with me." Harry motioned to the others. Luna was sitting on Neville's lap as he tried and utterly failed at trying to calm her down.

Dumbledore stopped smiling while his face turned stern. "Harry you are either going back to live with your relatives or you are staying here but you will **never** go back to that man."

Harry glared at the man who was trying to send him a personal hell. "You will never keep him from me and I will leave. They will come with me. You will never win."

Dumbledore left his parting words were "Lets see how long it takes for you to change your mind."

Harry calmed as he left and he turned to Neville to try to help calm Luna.

* * *

Tom was not as calm as he would like to be. He was gathering the forces and was not going to just let this go, not this time. No one had the right to take his mate away. **No one. **

* * *

I wish I could have updated sooner, I'm really really really sorry! I was kind of kidnapped by my girlfriend and it took me a while to even get to the computer....

**FLAMES WILL BE USED ON**

Homework

Annoying siblings

Abusive people

and finally

Doctors that say "Now this shot wont hurt a bit" and then jabb you with a 6 inch needle


	9. Chapter 9

Tom was going over his battle plans once again in his room. He had to be sure that everything was perfect, _**perfect**_, because what he was risking, could not be lost. He would rather tear out his insides then to be the cause of his own mates pain. It was something that he could not allow while inder his control.

Thinking of his mate in the "Loving Care" of the angels made him wince. What if Harry was being tortured! Starved! He knew that Harry wasn't dead, that much he was sure of, but that didn't make him worry any less.

Stepping outside his room, he summoned some of his Generals and went over the current plans with them, being sure everyone knew the details and had at least a vauge idea of what was going to happen when the battle itself started.

Tom sighed and looked at the books that Harry had left out before being taken. Running his fingers down the spines he exhaled and sat down. The battle would be soon. He knew that, but no thought was helping the wait.

* * *

Harry was attempting to braid Luna's hair, with little success in the cell. She was good about not wincing when his fingers tugged on her snarls, though he seemed to be doing all the wincing for her. Neville was running his hands over the walls with a frown, he had said earlier that he was still looking for a weak spot in the walls, and that there had to be one somewhere. Fred and George were asleep with their soft snores being the only noise in the cell.

"So," started Harry, after finishing braiding, "What would you say to coming with me, after we're freed? And we will be freed, don't doubt me about that."

"Going with you where?" Asked Luna, who was swinging her braids back and forth.

"To hell. With me"

"Are you sure we'd be welcome down there?" Asked Neville as he sat down with a defeated sigh. No weak spots still. "It's not as though we are anybody's mates down there, at least I think not."

Harry scoffed, "You think I would offer to you if I wasn't sure that I could get Tom to let you?"

"Well, no, but I just mean I don't think we'd want to be making things difficult for you when your out."

Harry stared up and shrugged, "I'd make it happen, trouble or no troule. Also... I think I have an idea."

Luna stoped playing, and Neville leant forward, and said, "Tell me. We'll wake those two up if we agree its good."

* * *

"Alright, so it works like this..."

* * *

Tom sat in his throne like chair and looked at his fighters. He hoped everybody was ready. There would be no turning back after they reached the gates of heavan, and he wanted to make it clear that the people who did not want to fight, did not have to. Only the willing were to go, because he didn't want anybody with regrets if they were to die in this.

SO

Hey readers with alerts and the like. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and if not, would at least do your best effort in telling me why maturely.I had this one reviewer that really irked me. I understand that some people might really hate things I write. I know I'm nowhere near the best at anything, let alone writing. But really, come on! If you hate it after the third chapter, please stop reviewing about how much you hate it, and tell me why you do, or leave!

Sorry for the rant. ^-^"

But again, I hope that you enjoyed, and have a great day, or night, whichever case you may be. :)


End file.
